Of Wishes Gone Wrong
by Iridescent Snowfall
Summary: The lines blurred. Life, death. Good, evil. Was there really a right choice? It all leads to the same end, didn't it? SI/Realistic. Pairing undecided. Civilian roots.
1. Chapter 1

**Published: 10/30/17**

 **Revision #1: 1/07/18: Name changes**

 **Warning: Rushed, unbetaed. Tired.**

 **Rated T: For paranoia, and perhaps some general cursing, and death**

 **Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Naruto franchise**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It didn't exactly hit me like a bullet, but then again I wasn't always the sharpest kunai.

It was gentle, flowing, drops of familiarity adding up before memories started to trickle through the dam.

 _I wish the dam was stronger._

—

A plate was put in front of me, on it sat an offensive red fruit and rice. I glared at it. "Akio," mother said warningly, but I ignored her, choosing to glare at the fluorescent red fruit. Soft footfalls approached and a hand found its way into my hair, I ducked underneath it and shifted my glare to mother instead.

Her eyes twinkled as she watched me fix my hair. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Don't like."

She took a glance at the plate before answering. "You don't like the tomato?" I nodded my head and moved to get off the seat intending to grab an apple to eat, before I could gentle hands moved me back to my spot. "Why don't you like it?"

"Bad taste." She let out a sigh at that. "You haven't even tried this one yet."

"I did! It tasted bad!"

"I'm the one feeding you. I'm sure I would've remembered giving you one. Just try it."

"No!" I yelled, tears welling up.

"Akio."

"No, no, no!" I started bouncing in my seat and slamming my fits on the table. Practiced hands lifted me out of the seat, hushing me softly and rubbing my back. I stopped flailing my fists when I realized she was holding me. We stood in silence in the small kitchen as I rode out the crying part of my tantrum. I sniffled a few times and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry mommy."

She hummed softly, "better?"

"Better." I repeated. "Good," she set let me back on the ground again, "now, try the tomato." She took the one off my plate and bit into it exaggeratedly, "Mmmm, yummy." She waved the fruit under my nose in an enticing way. No matter how it was presented it still seemed off.

I felt my nose crinkle as a bit of juice escaped her mouth, but reached out my hands to bring her hand closer to my lips anyway. I took a bite, a tangy flavor bursted to life in my mouth like I knew it would.

A sense of panic and urgency flashed through my body as the juice hit my tongue, I reflexively gagged and turned to spit it out but a hand pinched my nose and held my mouth shut.

"Finish it," mother said with a sharpness in her words and so I did. "Good girl," she patted my head and picked me up again. "Now was that so bad?" I turned my face away from her, chosing to look out the kitchen window instead. I felt sick, it felt wrong.

"You know Aki-chan, that you won't always be able to eat what you want every time. The world doesn't work like that."

* * *

 _Water reached wood and flushed out the spiders._

* * *

Don't let it get near, don't get caught, just run. My lungs heaved and I regretted the geta I wore, you couldn't run in them. Tears fell, and Suzuko started sobbing, the main house came into view and I clutched her hand tighter, silently urging my feet to move faster.

Okasan came out from the kitchen at the sound of our cries. Her eyes caught sight of us and placid gray turned into steel. "Shou! Shin! Stop terrorizing your little sisters!" We reached the house and quickly sought protection behind Oka-san's legs, peaking out as our brothers caught up. They stood a few feet away, not daring to come up onto the porch.

Shou whined, "It's just a spider oka-san!" He stood tall and proud, his arms crossed, the white spider crawling around his shoulders freely. It found it's way on to his face, and a shiver ran down my back.

"Creepy," I whispered, the hand that clutched the back of my kimono tightened in agreement.

Sho stopped a few steps behind Shin, his head tilting downwards for a second a few brunet stands falling out of place. His spider was held by a leg far from him, but his lips were pursed tightly in silent agreement.

One of Okasan's hands came down to ruffle my hair, but I quickly moved away with a scowl. "I don't care what it is, It's scaring them, " Okasan spoke firmly, but with a carelessness reflecting her disinterest.

"I want to keep her though." Shin barked out.

"We are not Aburame. We do not keep insects as pets." Mother said with a toss of her head.

"Ka-san! It's an-"

"Arachnid," we said at the same time. Storm gray eyes flickered to mine, before returning to Okasan's.

"They're not insects! They're different creatures! They're not even part of the same order. Spiders eat incests, they're good for the house! Can't we keep them? I'll keep them in my room! They can help with keeping all other bugs out!" He tried to reason with her, but the shaking body of Suzuki and his rudeness kept her from answering.

She chose to deflect the question to me instead, "Akio, how do you feel about that?"

"Uhm." I took Suzuko's hand off my obi and turned around to look at her, her blue eyes were still glistening with tears. She shook her head, no. I bit my lip and glanced at my brother, though proud there was a desperateness in his eyes. "If they can keep it in their room?" I answered meekly, wincing as Suzuko let out a small whimper and dug her nails into my palm.

* * *

 _Pieces of the dam drifted away with time._

* * *

It took a flash of purple and pink to bring back my name.

Though one of my cousins held my hand as we rushed through the market I couldn't help but notice the crowd of girls around my age surrounding another with "sakura blossom" hair. I tilted my head in curiosity, why exactly was it so familiar. I glanced around the market, and though there were some unusual hair colors the two girls stood out. Was that quite normal? Everyone in the clan, well except Suzuki's and Shin's line, had dark brown hair, and so did almost everyone on the street.

I felt a few tugs on my arm but they soon stopped realized that no amount of tugging would get me to move. I hadn't noticed I stopped in the middle of the street. Aoi, my cousin followed my line of vision, dismissing the crowd of girls in front of the shop, "Yamanaka flowers", she read out loud. "Do you want some flowers?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You mentioned sakura blossoms earlier."

"Sure," I replied, mildly confused when I mentioned that, maybe I was saying my thoughts out loud again.

We walked across the road dodging others through the busy street. The crowd of young girls dispersed as an older figure lead the purple haired girl away by the ear. As they left I overheard the start of a lecture, "Ami! I can't believe you didn't check in again." There was more said but I stopped paying close attention after hearing that name.

Ami. Aimee? Emi?

Love.

Beloved.

Amo. I love.

Amare. To love.

My name?

My head whipped around in their direction at the realization and I watched the two walk away. Was her name Ami? Or was that my name, but I alread- "Ouch!" I went to slap the offender but she was already out of range, I rubbed my wrist where my cousin pinched me and glared at her.

She greeted me with an amused smile, "You okay Aki-chan? You've been a lot more absentminded today. Your not sick are you?" She paused for a second and muttered under her breath, "Sayuri is going to kill me if you are."

"No. Sorry, Aoi-san."

"Drop the formalities already, call me Onee-chan! There's only five of us in this generation. Give me the pleasure of being an older sister." She gave me a pleading look and took my hand again when I didn't answer. "I'll get you to call me that one day." She declared. I rolled my eyes at her antics, she was too loud.

"Trouble with the little one?" Asked a pretty brunette from behind the counter. Aoi saw the opportunity and jumped into the conversation, rambling on about everything on her mind, relaxing her hold on me.

I took the opportunity to wander. As I did I saw the pinkette from earlier, this time next to a blonde girl who skipped down some stairs to hand the pinkette a red ribbon. The girl was chattering non-stop, "Their only making fun of you because of their insecurities, Daddy told me so! You're beautiful! Don't hide behind your hair, who cares if your forehead is big! Embrace it! Your hiding your eyes, they are so pretty. They're like emerald gems! I wish I had them, everyone in my-" I backed away as my ears started ringing. They were much too noisy for my likings.

The pair found me when I was admiring some flowers in a basin. There were two? Maybe three, different kinds in there. They were mainly white with a pink hue but there were a few other bins, the gentle gradients bled into white. The sign said water lilies and lotuses, but "which one was which?"

"The one with broader petals are lotuses, the others are lilies. See the round ones? Lotuses, they symbolize purity, mindfulness, and the mind. The tear dropped ones, lilies, represent rebirth, purity, and innocence." I blinked blankly at the blue-eyed girl- who was missing pupils?

"Thank you?" I said, kicking myself mentally, it was a really bad habit to say your thoughts aloud. "Where are your pupils?" I slapped my hands over my mouth after that burst from my mouth. "I'm so sorry!" I yelped and immediately bowed. I held my stance, and stared at the clay tiled floor, "This is why I don't speak." I mumbled.

Boisterous laughter accompanied by soft giggles surprised me. Small hands straightened my body, and the blonde gave me a blinding smile. "Apology accepted, I'm Ino! I tentatively returned her smile and waved. "This is Haruno Sakura," she said and motioned to the pinkette behind her, who gave me a small wave and a shy smile.

I smiled and bowed in greeting. "My name is Okita Akio, it's a pleasure to meet you. So, uhmm, Ino-san. Why do you have no pupils?" I said as I rose from the bow.

"Chakra mutation. My clan has been using chakra for so long and according to the Nara's our key identifiers have to do with the pr-prolonged use of it."

"Chakra?" I repeated, understanding about half of what was said.

The blonde paused in her movement, "You don't know what it is?"

"No?" I answered. She glanced between Sakura and me, then at Sakura's equally puzzled look. She nodded to herself then grabbed our hands and started pulling us towards the staircase where I first saw them.

"Mom! I'm bringing Akio and Sakura upstairs," she shouted as we ran up the staircase.

"Who?" Ino's mom yelled from downstairs, but it was too late. We were already upstairs, and the door closed.

Sakura and I plopped down on cushions in Ino's princess styled, playroom? "Are you both from civilian families?" At our nods, Ino carried on, "And live in the Kohana, the Villiage hidden in the leaves?" This time when we nodded Ino exploded. "How do you not know what chakra is then! Especially you Sakura! You've enrolled in the academy! The Shinobi school! I mean Akio, you are fully civilian, but still, chakra is your life force!"

Sakura looked near tears at that remark while I looked down at my lap ashamed.

"I- I," Sakura stuttered to answer and at that Ino stopped her yelling.

She apologized, "I'm sorry, but how do you guys not know this?" She pulled out a small yellow book from her bedside table, it read Chakra Stories: For Children. "Everyone, I know owns this. Chakra is made-"

"Chakra is made of two energies that balance each other out. Yin, and yang. Every living being is made of these two energies, including plants and animals. Yin chakra is your mental or spiritual strength, while Yang, is the physical manifestation of it and depends on your physical. Boys usually develop to have more yang chakra while girls are born with a slightly higher concertation of yin." At that, the two of us turned to stare at Sakura, whose cheeks soon matched her cheeks as we stared at her for the textbook recitation.

"Right," said Ino, the word drawing out longer than it should've. "I thought you didn't know what chakra was."

"I was just surprised that she didn't know what it was. Even in civilian school, they made us go over it. I think that's the first thing they taught us." Their gazes turned to me searching for answers.

"I'm home-schooled?" I answered nervously. When no one spoke up I continued on, "My mother is from the Land of Tea, and is from a long line of geishas. She wants to teach me manners and poise before I go to civilian school if I go?" I trailed off at the end. "I think my brother goes to what was it called the academy?" I shrugged, "We don't speak too often."

"Oh. That explains it. Are you going to join us- wait how old are you?"

"Five."

Sakura gawked at my answer, "I thought you were three."

"What kind of three years old speaks that well." Ino looked at Sakura incredulously.

"I m-mean, the other shinobi clans have prodigies, why can't civilians. Akio is a lot smaller than us."

Ino scanned me up and down, "I agree, so are you planning on joining the academy? If you do you'll be in our year, I think there's another month or two for potential shinobi to join, otherwise, you'll be put in a different year than us."

"Uh, I actually haven't given it much thought. I mean I just found out about the academy today."

"Right." Ino nodded, "forgot about that." She paused, "Haven't you ever questioned why people can walk on trees and stuff though? I mean, there's the rooftop roadway. It's pretty hard to miss."

I shrugged, "I guess my house isn't on the roadway? My clan compound is pretty small. None of us really go out unless we're of age to go to school. I mean we specialize in a few trades. Mainly agriculture, uh actual trade, and I think Aunt Hitomi is the head chef of a restaurant. Being one of the few girls of my generation has uh, kinda trapped me in the compound." I coughed a bit, my vocal cords strained from the amount of talking we were doing. "I'm sorry but do you mind if I have a glass of water? I don't usually speak this much."

Ino jumped off the couch, eyes widening. "Oh, no, don't be sorry. I'm sorry, I should've thought of that. I'll ask Kasan if we can go to the market to get some drinks. We don't really keep much in the fridge here besides some plant stuff."

We followed Ino downstairs, feeling a bit too awkward to just sit there, "Kasan! Can we go to the marketplace?" The woman from the counter gave Ino a smile. A smile I recognized, the resemblance between the two was striking. Ino-san really did inherit the captivating smile of her mother's.

"Of course, introduce me to your friends first." She teased.

Ino brightened up, brushing off the gentle reprimand without another thought and introduced us, "This is Haruno Sakura," Sakura waved, "and Okita Akio."

I bowed deeply, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ino's mother laugher sounded like bells, I straightened up and stared at her as the woman seemed to glow in delight. "My, how polite you are. Aoi-chan wasn't kidding when she told me about you."

That broke me out of my dazed state. Panic flooded my body as I scrambled to get out of there. I bowed sloppily and began to blabber and excuse before toned arms wrapped around me. It only made me thrash to get out of their grip.

"Shhhh, your safe her Akio-chan. You're safe." Ino's mom made a series of cooing sounds in an attempt to calm me, but seeing as I remained tense she released me. She backed away to give me space, her grin was accepting but her eyes were concerned. Her eyes piercing as she tried not to stare at the slight tremble of my body. "Aoi-chan should be back soon. She told me about how rarely you get to leave the compound and wanted me to watch you while she carried out her chores. No one will tell your mom your secret is safe with me." I caught glimpses of Ino and Sakura worried looks, and turned my head away.

"Now girls, I don't think Akio-chan is in the state to go out in public right now. Why don't you guys go back to the playroom? I'll bring up some aloe juice and bean buns in a bit." We nodded in agreement, I was just glad the shop was empty at that moment. There was nothing more than I hated than losing grip of my calm for something so trivial.

* * *

 **Author's Note- (10/30/17)**

Hi! This is just something that pretty much popped out of nowhere. I'm not sure where this is going but thanks for taking the time to read this, I'm not sure if I will continue this it all really depends on the feedback. This is a semi-oc self-insert, in Naruto's generation. As you can see the protagonist is mostly clueless and will continue to be so, mostly due to my lack of concrete knowledge of the series, and more or less so the path I want to follow. I want to make this as realistic as possible without it being boring. I watched it a while ago (when I was in elementary), so any recollection I have is pretty rough. Most of what I know of the moment is based off fanfiction. I will correct any inaccuracies on a later date, and get to reading the manga eventually.

Anyways, since I'm unsure of continuing this I'll tell you a bit of what I plan to do. This will be dabbling with some LGBTA+ elements, and some mental/personality disorders and tics *the author waves hi.* There will be a few rather surprising developments, but it'll be rather interesting. There are already a few mindfucks (please excuse my language) in place.

This will not be a fix it all kind of fict or wish fulfillment, this will not involve masterminding things, random powerups, or any harlem behaviors. The pairing as of now is undecided, but no this is not Yuri, perhaps there will be some later though, but nothing in depth. Akio's civilian life will affect the story though, her family will be sprinkled about. Her genin cell is undetermined, but I do feel like playing around with an OC group and perhaps a canon jonin sensei, or switching out one of the Rookie 9.

In all honesty, that is largely unappealing and will not be a very likely thing that I will do. A note of warning, a few characters are planned to be killed off. Any writing tips or constructive criticism will be welcomed and highly thanked, most questions will be answered via pm. Any help with the story direction or anything is greatly encouraged.

Oh! The first part is when Akio is 3, the next 4, and how did you guess! The last part is when she's five! _Okay, its 12 am I am screwed._

Akio Okita: Currently 5, appears younger. Sakura is 6, everyone else 5ish. Her clan is the classic Kohonna pale, but due to her family emigrating to Kohona from other lands they're a few shades darker than most. Akio has inky black hair (Asian genetics woohoo), and silver gray eyes (This I admit is wished fulfillment as my eyes though at times reflected gray, are closer to pitch black in normal lighting.) And a smaller, petite figure than most.

Shou: Currently 7, appears older. Skin a few shades tanner than Akio's, storm gray eyes, average size, figure a bit thicker than others. *spoiler* affinity for spiders, currently in the academy.

Thank you for getting this far! _Also I have ultimately procrastinated on my very much important tests/quarterly examinations. RIP me, currently a junior who takes both chemistry, and anatomy and physiology, oh and forensics. My choice and interests, but as you can see I will often be preoccupied with academic work. If this is against the rules I will remove this part on a later date after I read the guidelines again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: 11/12/17: Due to difficulties switching doc's and devices some words and chunks that shouldn't have made it to the final cut are missing, as well as some things that should've. I apologize for this.**

 **Revision #1: 1/07/18: Minor changes, Name switch, Shin = her cousin now becomes Shin her brother, and Shou becomes her cousin**

 **Warning: rushed, unbetaed. Tired.**

 **Rated T: For paranoia, and perhaps some general cursing, and death**

 **Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Naruto franchise**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When we got upstairs no one said a word. With the panic welling up in my chest there was nothing that I wanted to do more but to disappear someone alone. That option wasn't available, so I swallowed my emotions and plastered on a vacant smile like the one mother always wore.

My body fell back into its formal habits, instead of sitting on the couch with Ino and Sakura I chose to sit at the low table in a seiza, smiling absently mindedly as they exchanged confused looks.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" When I shook my head, Ino sent me a doubtful look and passed me a pillow from the couch. I gave her a small smile and a dip of the head as thanks, before readjusting my position and admired the room.

The ball of panic pulsing wildly in my chest reminded me to remember my limits. Tears prickled my vision and I rapidly blinked them away. It did not matter what happened, one must continue one's duties. Mother's word chimed in my head, _Don't over think._

So I turned my attention to the sole window in the room. A brass bar with a nick on the left side. A white ledge, still new, pristine and pure in coloring. A missed spot in paint underneath the right edge revealed the original coloring of the wood, a russet red-brown.

Distantly, I could hear Sakura as she struck up a conversation with Ino. _Curtains a translucent yellow with a soft shimmer,_ though their words were directed towards each other I felt their eyes drift in my direction more often than not.

Two pairs of eyes with good intentions, it made my skin prickle. As they watched over me I systematically broke the window into smaller pieces.

Flecks of sunshine gold reflected off the curtains, hypnotizing in a dizzy way as if the stars had come down to play. I busied myself with counting the flickers of light before they faded away.

One, two, three, four, . . . seventeen.

One, two, three four, . . . thirty-four.

One, two, three, . . . . . . seventy-eight.

I stopped counting when I noticed the fading of the sky. Bright blue meet dusty pink, it was almost sunset. A feeling of distress curled in my stomach, I flexed my fingers nervously. Mother was expecting us home soon.

My ears flickered at the sound of a wooden door opening, as someone entered, I turned around and greeted Ino's mother with a small smile that she returned. Her entrance was marked with warmth and the scent of freshly steamed buns. My mouth watered at the scent of red bean buns curred only by the richness of the pork buns. She put down the tray of snacks on the cloth-covered table and our eyes flickered to the snacks, impactience in the air as we waitted for the signal to dig in. Her mouth opened to speak but before she could a service bell rang. Resignation flickered across her face, and her lips pulled into a tight smile. "Go ahead and eat, I'll be back in a bit."

The moment she walked away and we pounced, we each grabbed a steaming bun and bit into them letting out unanimous hums of delight. Conversation after that flowed naturally. The girls told me stories of the Academy as I listed with rapt attention. Well, in all honesty, they were really just trying to recruit me, I muffled my giggles behind my hands as their recruiting pitches grew more and more ridiculous.

"If you join the Academy you can get some of my mom's buns every day! She makes the best buns in the world!" Ino said almost shining with pride.

Sakura huffed, "If you join I'll give you some mochi! E-v-e-r-y day. My mom makes the best mochi on the planet!"

Ino turned to face Sakura,"Mochi isn't as good as buns!"

They got closer, "Your right, it's better!"

And closer, "No, it isn't blossom head!"

And closer, "Copycat!"

And closer, "Grass eyes!"

Until their foreheads touched,"Twig!"

Laughter startled the two away from each other, our heads whipped around as Aoi stood in the doorway clutching her sides, her cinnamon hair shaking with every laugh, "You've made some cute friends Imoto."

I scowled, "Don't call me that."

A mischievous grin lit up her face, "Don't be like that little love," she said as she scooped me up into her arms. "Why else would your first words be Aoi-nee-chan?"

"I wanted you to leave me alone," I snapped.

"That wasn't what it sounded like." She tossed me up into the air and mimicked my voice, "neechan, neechan, Aoi-nee-chan~ Why can't you go back to cute and call me Aoi-nee-chan."

She only stopped when she heard the voice of Ino's mother warning us about the sunset, Aoi's eyes went straight towards the window the sky nearing a dusty purple and her eyes went wide with panic. In a swift motion she steadied me against her hip and said a rushed goodbye as we sped out of the shop, "Thanks for the reminder Hato! I'll bring some of the vases from Suna for you next time! Thanks munchkins for keeping my Imoto company, we'll visit again soon!"

Hato grinned good-naturedly and waved, "You better make good on that this time!"

"Just remind me!" Hato rolled her eyes in exsaperation.

"Bye Akio! Don't forget to join us at the academy!" Ino yelled by her mother's side, Aoi's grip suddenly grew tighter. "Mom will make you buns and we can spend more time together!"

"I'll bring mochi! Then you can be the judge and tell us which one is better!" Sakura continued joining in the infectious glee Ino radiated.

"Don't forget!" They waved together sharing bright grins as disappeared out of their vision. Almost out of view I saw a flash of pink dark out of the shop as in the oppisite direction. I giggled, Sakura must've forgotten her curfew too.

When we got to the clan compound there were baskets of food waiting for us. Aoi thanked Hato under her breath and let me down in order to pick up the baskets. She handed me one of the lighter ones repeating the words I had long ago drilled into my memory, "Don't tell your mom where we went today-"

"-if she asks the Nara that sells Kimiko-obaasan's salve woke up late, very late." I finished for her, fiddling with the handles of the basket as the weight dragged me down.

She ruffled my hair, "I've trained you well."

"Can I ask Okasan if I can join the Academy?" Aoi didn't respond, "never mind then," I mumbled.

"It's not that- just, it's complicated."

"How can it be? Shou-niisan goes there!"

"It's different, he's a boy."

"And?"

"Your learning to be a lady, Shin isn't."

"And?"

Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted as the screen door slid open with a slam. "There you are Aoi-chan," her voice sent shivers down my spine despite sounding as sweet as honey, "why did it take so long?"

"Mommy!" I cried out of reflex, dropping my baskets to run to her while waveing my arms around asking for a hug. She bent down to scoop me up and hug me, gray eyes still boring into Aoi.

I started bouncing in her arms and rambling about my day, making up people and events to fill in the gaps of time, motioning expressively with my hands. Her eyes eventually turned to me softening with indulgence.

Without another word, she turned to pick up my basket and a few others up and shooed Aoi away with a wave of her hand, a smile curling on her lips. As she turned to walked into the house Aoi mouthed thank you before picking up the rest of the baskets to deliver them to the other members of the clan.

Training was rougher than usual the next day. I was woken up even earlier. Earlier than Shou! The sun wasn't even up yet! I grumbled crankily as mother guided my hands as we made rice balls.

Stupid nii-san, he should wake up to make his own food. I dipped my hand in the water, Stupid niisan can't even cook. Stupid nii-san, I grabbed a square of seaweed, can't even wake himself up. Stupid nii-san, he was a boy and didn't need this much stretching.

Ow, oww, oww, mother pushed me further down my split. "If you have the energy to complain you can do extra sets of stretches." Mother chided, wrapping Shou's bento with a checkered cloth.

I grumbled some more and benind to the left and right before getting off the floor to wake up Shou again. He could never wake up on time.

I tapped his foot, there was no responce so I shook his ankle, "You're going to be late for school." He mumbled a few words before turning around on his futon and covering his head with the blanket. I rolled my eyes at this and pulled off his blanket, walking out of the room with it thrown over my shoulders.

During my fourth rep of stretches on the now padded floor, Shou came out of the bathroom with wet hair and shot me a nasty glare. I smiled sweetly as he gestured rudely and took his bento off the counter before leaving for the Academy.

Sometime later, Mother came out of her room dressed in a traditional steel blue kimono and I groaned, knowing that she would dress me up as well. She held up a pure white kimono with fall-themed layers with an orange dragon scaled obi. By the time we were dressed and had our makeup and hair done it was almost strolled out of the compound at a leisurely pace, mother moving with grace while I tried to imitate her. I sneezed as the powder tickled my nose, the geta I wore didn't fall off my feet anymore but I still couldn't stand the stilted walking and the heavy hairdo.

A soft pinch on my arm made me realize that I had let my smile slip from my face, in an instant, I replaced the grimace with a pleasant smile. Letting the thought of the sweets I would be receiving later brighten my eyes.

While grabbing the morning goods we attracted a lot of attention, internally I panicked but dug my nails into my palm to maintain my calm. There were a few snide comments but mother brushed them off with a practiced ease and subtly brought me closer as she haggled over a few choice goods with a coy smile and carefully chosen words, getting her way by the end of each interaction.

Even after leaving the stalls the owner's eyes would trail after her until we were out of sight.

I, along with many of the younger girls in the market was in awe of mother.

She was beautiful, she was gracious, she was able to convince and command with but a few words. Though she was not physically strong nor intimidating, every step she took appeared effortless, every word spoken pleasing to the ear, every action purposeful.

By the time we reached the clan's restaurant a sizeable crowd had formed. Mother handed our baskets of goods to a clan member and turned around to address the crowd, "Hello, I am Sayuri of the Haruka Clan, and this is my daughter Akio. We will be performing in Okita's Rest for the forseeable future, I hope you'll be able to stop by to enjoy the food and see us prefor," With synchronized bows, we parted with the crowd to go into the restaurant.

Upon entering, I was immediately knocked. Toasted almond hair brushed my nose bringing with it the scent of dango, "Hi, Suzuko," I said blinking up at the wooden furnishing on the ceiling.

"Play with me!" She demanded, face coming into view as she towered over me azure eyes alit with a stubborn pride. Careful of her temper I sat up taking care to not move her too much, shifting her until she was on my lap, a hard thing to do when you were about the same size.

"I can't, I have to help Okaasan," I shook my head subtly making sure everything in my hair was still in place. The four-year-old screeched and pounded her fists against my chest not accepting no as an answer and, as she kept trying to cajole me into playing with her with her tears, her older brother, Taro, snuck up behind her and carried her away from me.

We traded nods as Suzuko threw a fit, his hands already moving to soothe her. I stood up and brushed off the dust on my kimono before going around and helping set up, glad the there was no one around to see that.

Mother was already on the stage platform warming up her voice and fine-tuning her shamisen. I hummed a few bars of the songs as she warmmed up, my voice a bit too pitchy to really sing.

The reseraunt filled up and I relaxed falling into a practiced role as I poured tea and helped keep conversations flowing. The familaity of the building calming as I went onto the stage to perform the few fan dances I knew to give mother time for a break. I caught snips of Suzuko following my actions in the back, she was utterly adorable. Much of the audience thought so too. Aunt Hitomi, who played the shamisen melted at the sight of her daughter and fumbled a few times as Suzuko played with my green training fans.

At some point Suzuko disappeared from view, she reappeared later led by mother dressed in one of my other kimonos, this one an evergreen, one of my favorites. Irritation flashed through me at the sight, they didn't ask for permission. The glee that shone in those eyes of hers made it easy to forgive her though. It wasn't her fault anyway.

Mother lead her to the stage and Suzuko joined me, she didn't know what exactly she was supposed to do but her enthusiasm made up for it. She followed along and copied my movements, moving with surprising grace and agility.

One day turned into two, two turned to three, three turned to four, four into a week. A week turned into a month, we were originally only meant to perform for a week but demand kept us going back. Mother adjusted the folds on my kimono fondly, murmmering in a soft voice of how proud she was, we were popular with both the civilian and shinobi, and even beat some of the Akimichi restaurants in attendence.

It was gratifying but tiring, though we both grew in grace and skill Suzuko seemed to florish. A preformance prodergy, I heard Aunt Hitomi say one day, it seemed that Suzuko was gifted with an strong presance and a gilded tongue. The few songs she sang attracted curious passer-bys with ease.

It was during one of these preformances that I heard a plate clatter and brake, I flintched at the sound of a dish breaking but continued in my motions. Catching a glimpse of the comotions during a spin, at the center at it all was a distinctive head of hair, sakura pink.

My breath hitched and my pulse raced, the need to run strong but I kept my motions focused and smooth all too aware of the eyes on me.

People I knew personally were watching me dance, my hand shook as I realized I had lied about seeing them soon. At the end of the set, Suzuko already attuned to my panics grabbed my hand and squeezed as we bowed and hurried off stage.

At the end there were some well-meaning individuals who stuck around to compliment our skills for our age, we thanked them politely but deflected all praise towards my Mother who thankfully took to the stage a few short moments after we left freeing us from their company. Suzuko went to the back to get a few snacks while I slunk my way through the tables to the one where I spotted the pinkette.

On their table sat a ceramic tea set, navy blue with delicate silver etaching, a silent signal from the clan to attend to their needs immendiately and to treat the guests with uttermost respect. Someone important was here. Around the table sat two blondes, a brunette, and a pinkette. In other words Ino-san, a man, Ino's mom- Hato, and Sakura.

I greeted them with a bow as always, "It's nice to see you all again Yamadana-sans. Sakura-san"

Ino jumped up from her seat and dragged Sakura along with her, they dragged me into a group hug. "Is this were you were? You were amazing! Your kimono is beautiful. How do you even move like that- "

"Clover, we're in a resteraunt." Chided the blond man. Hate hid her smile with her teacup.

Ino immediately settled down, "Sorry Papa." She let us go and led us back to their seats. To our amusement, the girl stole an unoccupied chair from an occupied table. Though horrified by that action, I sat down and thanked Ino for the seat, luckily the people at the table were equally amused by the small blonde stealing their chair.

"So your the one who didn't know about chakra," the blond man commented.

I felt my face flush, "Yes, Yamanaka-san."

"Inoichi," he said with a smile almost as welcoming as his wife, "there are too many of us to call us all Yamanaka-san."

I akwardly smiled, "Agree, Inoichi-san. It must be nice to know your clan is fairing well." I said haltingly, repeating one of the scripts mother drilled into my mind. It felt odd to sit in the resteraunt and eat while the place was still open but I ignored the discomfort. Dinner with them was amiable, though I did take over tea distribution by accident. My cheeks burned as Inoichi pointed out this habit, "Sorry, I've just done this so often that I never really noticed it. Would you like to pour it Inoichi-san, I mean, Hato-san?" I squeaked eyes darting between the two, "I mean, am I giving everyone too much? I'll just shut up now." I felt like sinking into the ground and never coming out again.

Inochi laughed and everyone followed suit. The topic strayed from me, and the girls told us stories about their day.

They were trying to convince me to go to the Academy again, it wasn't until the end of the night when they were leaving that they asked directly.

"So are you joining the Acadamy? You only have about two more weeks left. It takes about a week for the papers to process and there's still the fitness evaluation and entrance test." Sakura bit out this time, hiding behind Ino after her part was said.

Their eyes fell to me as they waited for my response, I ducked my head and looks down at my hands. "I, still haven't given it much thought."

"It's been a month!" Ino exclaimed.

"I've been busy?"

"We can see that," Sakura deadpanned.

I felt eyes on the back of my head and gulped already knowing who it was, "I'll ask Okaasan now?" I said yurning around to meet her frosted eyes. I swallowed, and straighted out my posture, steeling myself into the shell she drilled me into, back straight, head up, chin down, steps small, gait slow but sure, I was the one in control and the world would fall for me.

Like always there were no words were wasted.

"Okaasan." I said with a hopefully charming smile.

She aknowlaged me eyes asking for information, "Akio."

I flexed my fingers, "I would like to ask you to allow me the same privilege as my brother, and go to the Acadamy-"

She cut me off, "Denied."

"-on the behalf and support of the Yamanaka Clan." At this, her right eye twitched mommentarily braking the serene mask she wore in front of guests.

Her eyes burned, and I complied with her silent demands. "I have met the Yamanaka clan on my vists to the village square," _twice,_ "and their daughter has grown attached to me." _So have I_ , "And has requested me to consider joining the Academy." _An action I am not entirely opposed to,_ I thought knowing it was better to omit these details.

She tilted her head in thought an action I recognized as one of my own, and took a glance over me then nodded. "Agreeable, you will be permitted to join for the year, but any action further will have to be decided on your behavior and preformance."

I chocked on spit in surprise, "Thank you, mother!" I broke from my formal stance and hugged her, she returned the hug stiffly and pried my arms off.

"You will have to get the forms and testing dates from your brother," I made a face at that, she pinched my hand. "-as you will have to be responsible for yourself and your team as a shiniobi. Part of that involves getting along with your brother, learn to get along with him."

"I'll try Okkasan."

"Good," without another word she walked past me to return to the stage.

I couldn't help but practically skip back to Ino's family. "She said yes!" I cheered as Sakura and Ino pulled me into another group hug, this time jumping and squealing with me. Inoichi and Hato merely stood by and basked in our enjoyment content with the spectcale their daughter was part of.

After the euphoria died down Ino pulled out a few papers from her skirt, "Here are the forms, the entrance exam is in a week, and the physical exam the day after." My eyes wided and I felt my mouth fall open, my jaws floundering uselessly as I was at a lost for words. Sakura broke into giggles, leaning on Ino for support.

"You planned this," I shrieked the moment I found my voice.

At that, Ino smirked slyly, not even bothering to answer the accusation, "See you in fifteen days!"

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait, but to everyone who has read, checked in, or favorited, thank you. It makes me really happy to know this is being read. (I've embarrassed myself in public more than once over it)

I know it's been awhile, and I was originally planning on updating once a week, but now it seems like it'll be changed to once every two weeks. This gives me time to plot out the story and subplots, play with the characters, and adjust the flow of the story, as well as deal with anything my mind conjures up.

I've just been going through a rough time in real life, and a new school quarter has started up, in order to get the grades I want I need to get everything together to either get a high B, low A, or a satisfying A in all my classes.

I honestly have 0 idea what I'm doing and I'm procrastinating on life and academics right now, again. But plot-wise, I'm setting some seeds, actually plotting some milestones and character development points. Some situations that I want the characters to experience have been nagging me, some should've been written already. This story will at some point go through an uphaul, to fix mood, diction, word choice, and canon issues, as well as shifting names. You have no idea how much the names and relations of each character shifts for me (OC), Suzuki has been changed to Suzuko (Bell child), and Ch. 1 will be shifted eventually to reflect that change.

I'm thinking of holding off anything new and rewriting what I have, a sturdy foundation is what makes a good story. Also, Akio's (Who seems to want to be named Kazumi), brother Shin- (Or Ryoji as hes starting to call himself) is really trying to steal the spotlight from her, rather annoying but maybe a spin-off or filler chapters to fill in about the gaps of knowledge Akio has?

Honestly, who else experiences this type of characters stubbornly making a name for themselves and building themselves? I love it and hate it.

A story can write itself in a day, but it also ruins a week of effort. A large portion of this was written in a day, the other over a week or so, I'm not sure how to feel. I do want to improve it all though.

* * *

 **Author's Note: (11/12/17)**

Sorry for the wait, but to everyone who has read, checked in, or favorited, thank you. It makes me really happy to know this is being read. (I've embarrassed myself in public more than once over it)

I know it's been awhile, and I was originally planning on updating once a week, but now it seems like it'll be changed to once every two weeks. This gives me time to plot out the story and subplots, play with the characters, and adjust the flow of the story, as well as deal with anything my mind conjures up.

I've just been going through a rough time in real life, and a new school quarter has started up, in order to get the grades I want I need to get everything together to either get a high B, low A, or a satisfying A in all my classes.

I honestly have 0 idea what I'm doing and I'm procrastinating on life and academics right now, again. But plot-wise, I'm setting some seeds, actually plotting some milestones and character development points. Some situations that I want the characters to experience have been nagging me, some should've been written already. This story will at some point go through an uphaul, to fix mood, diction, word choice, and canon issues, as well as shifting names. You have no idea how much the names and relations of each character shifts for me (OC), Suzuki has been changed to Suzuko (Bell child), and Ch. 1 will be shifted eventually to reflect that change.

I'm thinking of holding off anything new and rewriting what I have, a sturdy foundation is what makes a good story. Also, Akio's (Who seems to want to be named Kazumi), brother Shin- (Or Ryoji as hes starting to call himself) is really trying to steal the spotlight from her, rather annoying but maybe a spin-off or filler chapters to fill in about the gaps of knowledge Akio has?

Honestly, who else experiences this type of characters stubbornly making a name for themselves and building themselves? I love it and hate it.

A story can write itself in a day, but it also ruins a week of effort. A large portion of this was written in a day, the other over a week or so, I'm not sure how to feel. I do want to improve it all though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Published: 1/07/18**

 **Warning: rushed, unbetaed. Tired.**

 **Rated T: For paranoia, and perhaps some general cursing, and death**

 **Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Naruto franchise**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Stupid Niisan, stupid niisan, stupid niisan._

"You can still back down you know." Mother said offhandedly from the kitchen.

"They're expecting me to go, what can I do?" I cried into my hands.

"You can get your head out of your hands, straighten your posture, do your stretches, and wake up your brother." She answered logically, having no patience for my complaints and worries.

"Yes, Okasan." I sighed and got started on my stretches for once glad that mother walked me through them enough to to be able to go through them without a second thought.

Once finished I got up and walked to the nearest wall to lay my forehead on it. _Why do I do this to myself again?_

I knocked my head against the wall once, twice, and one more for luck before dragging myself into Shin's room.

"Niisan- it's time to wake up. Niisan, Niisan, Niisan." I flickered on and off his light switch. I fought against the urge to knock my head on the wall again, far too tired to deal with Shin in the morning. "Shin!" I whined, not wanting to walk over to the other side of the room. Seeing nothing to throw, and no other option I walked over to his futon and tripped over him. "S-H-I-N Get up. S-H-"

"I'm up! I'm up! Get off me" He grumped. I smiled. "Didn't you hear get off of me!" I hummed in response too tired to care. "Akio," said warningly, when I didn't answer he rolled over and dragged the blanket from underneath me cursing all the way.

"Okasan! Akio is broken!"

"Take care of her, your her older brother."

"Bu-" The door shut before he could get another word in, Shin let out a screech of frustration.

I must've fallen asleep because a shock of cold water woke me up, "Shin!"

"Hurry up your going to be late." He declared and dismissed me without a second thought. "If you're not ready in five minutes I'm leaving you." I sat straight up and bolted to my room all too familiar with that train of thought. I slid out of the clothes and shucked them into my hamper and grabbed the first outfit I saw.

I stuck my arms into the sweater and ran to grab my bento from the kitchen table to see Shin's bento already gone, he left without me. I stomped my feet in frustration and spared no time in rushing out the door- barely remembering to close it on my way out. Where was it again? Aoi had pointed it out one before, and Ino-san wait. It was at the base of the Hokage mountain! The one with the past leaders on it- which was in what direction again?

I scanned my surroundings and took off once spotting the vaguely familiar faces. There was no official time for the test but most of the attendees had already applied but the test date was set for the morning of today and where was I? I took a moment to rescan my surroundings, "Watch out!"

The warm tones of the sunrise greeted me, "Sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention! I'm going to be late!" A hand grabbed my own and hefted me to my feet, another hand steadying me as I wobbled on my feet. "Hey- are you okay? Man, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

"Huh?" I said dazedly. They took that as a yes, and tugged me onwards.

"Come on or we'll both be late!" My feet followed along without my consent, my mind a bit too muddled from a night without sleep and the sudden movements. "Sumire-Sensi isn't going to be happy with me you know, maybe Orshira the iryonin can write me a pass to class? She's really nice if you haven't met her yet sh-" His mouth was going a mile a minute, but it seemed like he cared if he got an answer or not.

I weakly pawed at his hand after regaining my senses, "I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry." I tried reassuring him but it seemed like he didn't believe me.

He finally stopped. "We're here," he announced. I took that time to take in my kidnapper, Mother was going to be so disappointed in me if I got kidnapped and couldn't at least tell her who my captive was.

"Pretty," I whispered distracted by his buttercup yellow hair and reached a hand out to touch it.

His hand slapped down my hand before I could touch it though, "Are you sick?"

"Just a bit tired," I smiled sheepishly.

"Right," He trailed off looking a bit lost. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said and held out a hand.

I took his hand and introduced myself, "I'm Okita Akio, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." For some reason, that name was ringing bells in my brain but I couldn't recall why. It was giving me a bit of a headache. I shook my head and took a look at our surroundings to see a rather imposing building with children milling around, I turned my gaze a bit higher, in front of a mountain. "This doesn't happen to be the Acadamy, does it?"

"Yeah, it is?" He answered giving me an odd look.

"Oh, good. Thank you," I said with a smile, taking in the details of what could be the place where I would spend most of the next seven years of my life in. It felt off. The targets in the field off to the side making me feel queasy for some reason.

"Your a student here right?" He asked.

"Maybe?" I shrugged suddenly feeling the nerves from last night come back. "I'm supposed to be taking the entrance exam but I have no idea where to go. My brother rushed off without me."

Naruto mulled over what I said for a bit, "I've always wanted a sibling but your's doesn't sound that nice."

"He isn't" I replied automatically.

He looked awkwardly to the side, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "That bad?"

I thought back on my words and rushed to fix them, "Oh, no, no, no! Uh- he's not that bad- we just." I winced. "Uh, that's just our way of expressing our love for each other?" Naruto nodded slowly not really understanding. "So, uh, do you by any chance know where the entrance exams are?"

"It's in the spare classroom." At my blank look he added on, "Right, you don't go here. Just follow me or you'll get lost." He walked towards the entrance double checking to make sure I was following him before going inside. "If we get separated just place your left hand on the wall and follow that, but take the right turn everytime you feel three markings in a row on one wall, you'll either find your way to the office or outside like that." I nodded and kept my left hand on the wall.

It took us awhile but we got to the right classroom, I think. All of the halls and doors looked exactly the same with no discernible differences to the exterior, I wondered how Naruto was able to tell which class was which. Did they tell the students a way to get around?

"Here, you are. Good luck!" He smiled nervously, "Thanks for listening to me, and not running away. I hope we're in the same class."

I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you! I wouldn't have gotten here without you! I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything." I finished with an anxious laugh, "For what it's worth I hope we're in the same class as well, if not maybe the next year?" We waved goodbye, and I entered the room where my fate was going to be decided.

Did I make the right choice?

"Nice of you to join us." A woman called out, her appearance striking. Her hair a shocking blue, tied up into two spikey ponytails, with piercing green eyes. "Take this test and hand it in when done." She held out a thick stack of papers, I thanked her for the papers meekly and took them out of her hands.

I scurried to the farthest desk away from everyone and sat down, thankful for Shin's oddly helpful tip on bringing my own pencil. Before I started I scanned the room, there wasn't that many taking the test, exactly thirteen if you excluded the teachers watching. I chewed on the back of my pencil before writing my name down and flipping open the first page.

It was basic math. Thank goodness.

I did that part with ease, thanking Taro for his interference in my education.

The next few pages after that weren't as easy, it was history. I didn't even know shinobi's existed last month, the pencil found it's way between my teeth again. Great. Every answer I circled made my self-doubt and insecurities grow. Was any of these correct? I haven't even heard of any of these people before!

I paused at question sixty-seven, _Who was the first Hokage?_ I decided I needed to read more. I circled c.

The next question made me slam my pencil on the table, _Who is the current Hokage?_ There was nothing to circle, it was a fill in the blank.

Maybe I should go outside more too. I felt the prickling of eyes on my person, and I raised my eyes up to meet glowering amber eyes accentuated by two long red markings. I meeped but smiled in apology. I guess I was too loud.

After he turned around I dropped my head into my arms, what was I doing here? I composed myself and troughed my way through the history section, just a few more and done! Just, I flipped to the last page, 125 - 75. 50 more questions to go.

 _Why was I here again? Did, I really have to join the Acadamy to be friends with Ino and Sakura?_

I bit my lip, _did I?_

 _I_ coul _\- I couldn't._

Mother wouldn't let me out of her sight, and according to Aoi she wouldn't for many years. Is this why Shin joined?

 _Freedom?_

I picked up my pencil and plowed my way through the rest of the test.

76 - 85, geography. I knew these maps by heart, the mind of a trader, you had to know what territories you were crossing.

86 - 100, cultural differences, and regional rules, mother always did say that polite company meant complying with the host's rules.

101-110, floral identification, this I was somewhat lost at. The first ones being common the others just weird. _What kind of plant was oval, with spikes?_

115-125, written opinions. There was no way I would fail this!

And, I was finished!

I grinned and looked around the room, it was empty. The bluette was still there sitting on the podium just swinging her legs and playing with the blade in her hand, there was no one else but us in the room.

"You finally done squirt?"

"Huh? Uh- yeah!"

"Hand it here, then go through the right door." She said holding out a hand. When I didn't move she sneered, "You are capable of following directions or are you just brain dead?" That got my feet moving, I quickly ran down the stairs to her, "Did you even finish the test?" She taunted.

"Yes, yes, of course," I answered politely flashing her the sweetest smile I could before handing her the papers. "Thank you for waiting for me," I bowed and turned to exit, I pushed open the right door.

"That's the wrong door." Irritation built up but I kept my mouth shut. I walked through anyway. I heard her repeat it but shut the door anyways happy to have left.

The room was empty, it was the wrong door. I banged my head lightly on the door behind me and built up the courage to exit the room. _Why didn't I listen!_

When I reentered the woman sent me another sneer, "Should've listened to me."

"I know. Sorry." I said without meaning any of it." I went through the other door without a glance back. Whoever that woman was I never wanted to see her again.

"You're here." A voice called out, I looked up, not knowing when I had ducked my head to see a grandfatherly man.

"I am, I am sorry for the wait," I bowed in apology, "I hope your opinion of me has not been affected."

"There was no time limit scheduled, there is no need to worry."

"I could've taken all day then?"

He chuckled, "Yes, indeed, and I would still be waiting here."

"Then I am glad that I did not," I said as I struggled into the chair across from him. "I'm Okita, Akio. It's nice to meet you."

A flash of something went through his eyes, "I'm Jiraiya." Something was tickling my mind again, at the lack of response he continued, "Now Okita-chan, why do you want to join the Academy?"

Without thinking I answered, "My friends are here."

"Oh?" I squirmed in my seat, that wasn't the right response.

"I- uh." What was he looking for? What did Shinobi do again- "I want to grow alongside them, to be able to protect them if something goes wrong." He hummed non-commendably.

"What are your dreams for the future?"

"Help out my family?"

"Dreams not plans Okita-chan."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say, "Uh- I don't know?"

"Anything is fine, what do you want for the future? Why?"

"I never thought about it, uh. Happiness? For Suzuko- my little cousin to stop knocking me over? For Shin to be nicer, for Shou* to speak more? For Aoi to find someone and stop bothering me-"

He cut me off with another chuckle, "That's enough Okita-chan. I think I have the right idea." He wrote down something on his notepad, "and if by chance your not accepted in the Acadamy what will you do then?"

"Go to school?"

"Didn't you want to protect your friends and grow alongside them?"

"I can still do it even if I don't get into the academy." I declared with a toss of the head.

"I see, what a stubborn girl." He said approvingly. With one last scratch of his pen, he rose, "The physical exams will start tomorrow. You will be attending one of the first year classes during their drills." He opened the door for me, "Be sure to be on time this time."

I felt my cheeks flush, "I'll try." He gave me a fond smile.

"Good," he said and left.

I stood there for awhile not really processing what happened. I finished the written portion of the test and was one step closer to attending class with Ino and Sakura! I jumped up with a squeal. No more heavy dresses and face powders!

When the excitement faded, I was left with a new problem.

Where exactly was I and how did I get out? Naruto said something about the left hand- right? I bit my lip, I hope there was some truth to that.

It took awhile but I made my way out, the sunshine blinded me. An unwelcomed change from the windowless halls in the academy.

"You're done!" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes but shut them immediately. "Here-" They said taking my wrist and leading me somewhere, "Better?"

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, letting the sunspots clear out to meet, blue, blue eyes, and a large grin. "Better," I repeated.

"How was the test?" Naruto asked.

At that, I fell back dramatically. "Awful," I whined.

He laughed and followed my lead, "Come on it couldn't have been that bad!"

"There was this scary woman with blue hair, then when I couldn't answer any of the history questions I kinda was too loud and, urghhh" I finished covering my mouth with my arm, "It was awful. I'm not even sure why I'm here," I muttered.

Naruto went quiet, again and sat up, "I'm sure it wasn't as bad you think it was, I couldn't even answer most of those questions!"

A low kneel made its way known to the world, "That's you, not me. Wait-" I sat up quickly, "I don't mean that- Okasan just has really high standards for me." I met his watery eyes, "I d-don't even know if I'll be able to attend the Acadamy if I pass. She said it all depends on my performance and behavior, whatever that means."

He smiled sympathetically, eyes still reeling from hurt, "I'm sure you'll meet them."

"I hope so."

His hands shuffled awkwardly, "Here," he said dropping my bento wrapped in a pink checkered cloth into my lap.

I stared blankly at it, "So that's what I forgot." I unwrapped it, hovering my hand over the lid feeling the warmth, "Do you want some?"

"Sure," He answered voice wavering. Curious but mother's words of wisdom flashed through my mind, I didn't push.

"Which one do you want?" I asked letting him choose, there wasn't much in it just a few rice balls and berries. He took the smallest one, I frowned but I took the next biggest.

I nibbled on it not really feeling hungry. "It's good," he said with another blinding smile.

"Take more," I pushed the box closer to him, "I don't eat much."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He took another. "Just don't take the red berries, they're mine."

"Got it." We munched on the food quietly just observing the field.

"Akio!" Two voices shouted.

 _Huh?_

A blonde and a pinkette appeared, "You're here! Actually here!"

"How did the test go?"

"The interview?"

A hand grabbed my own and tugged me up, another wrapped itself around my waist. "Tell us! Come on! We've been waiting forever!" The girls I now recognized as Ino and Sakura dragged me away from the blond by the tree.

I turned to apologize but they dragged me on, we were too far. They brought me to a picnic table and plopped down in the center of a group of girls, introductions were made, and the conversation flowed. Someone shoved a bun into my hand, another gave me a piece of mochi.

The blond was long forgotten.

The lunch bell tolled, and they said their goodbyes. A different hand, another I was more familiar dragged me up and away, "There you are, come on we just have a few more hours. I'll walk you home after." Commanded Shin. I followed, catching the attention of the class, but after a few words, all was well again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: (01/07/18)**

Wow. I did not expect this much of a wait. Wow, thank you all for sticking with me! For checking in and well just being there!

The past few months have been rough and the holiday season been tedtious. Well, I guess I'll put a name change poll on my page? Their names seem to have settled, thats good.

I hope I kept everyone in character, and for those who didn't catch on I had the third Hokage use Jiraiya's name when he realized that she didn't reconize him- yeah she was kept in the family compound and the resturant way too long.

As this is a semi-selfinsert well, Akio is somewhat blind to faces, is horrible with names, and is somewhat blind and single minded with a bit of social anixty and the tendiency to over think. , oh and may sometime spout word vomit.

Don't worry about the whining, it'll calm down later, she's 5 and has yet to regain her memories. And well I didn't mean for Naruto to pop up but he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Published: 5/06/18**

 **Warning: Unbetaed, rushed, productive procrastination**

 **Rated T: For paranoia, and perhaps some general cursing, and death**

 **Disclaimer: I have in no way shape or form have claim over any part of the Naruto franchise**

* * *

 **[Chapter Four]**

* * *

Whoever that man was, lied. I wasn't going to be compared to a class, I was going to be compared to a whole year's worth of students. Would I even be able to compete?

Even watching from so far away made a few things clear. It just wasn't for me. The noise, the skill, the attitude. I couldn't ev- I couldn't even think. My ears rang from all the shrieks, heart racing at the sudden sounds. It brought tears to my eyes, it was all too much!

It reminded me of the drunken nights at the rest, but at least there I had my dance to focus on. There was nothing to distract me here. All I wanted to do was to turn around and run away.

I didn't, I couldn't. If I turned back, would Oka-san ever trust my words again? Weak echoed in my mind. How could I consider turning back when I hadn't even started. Still, I didn't move, I would join eventually. Just not right now.

It took a while to register but someone was calling my name, I reflexively brought my hand up stiffly in a parody of a wave. "Hello," I said, mind stuttering, two grinning faces came into view. What were their names again?

A shock of blonde took my hand into theirs and lead me down to the track. It was warm, a welcomed warmth to my cold hands. Ino, my brain said focusing in on her blinding smile, clear blue eyes, and forest green hair clip.

My hearing blew as we got closer to the crowd. In the center, you were hit by the worst of it all. If anyone heard my whimper they ignored it. The excitement and energy in the air slapped me in the face. It wasn't unpleasant, as much as was overwhelming; my mind screamed at me to get out of clear view but there was no way out without causing a scene.

We stood still listening attentively as the teacher spoke. I couldn't hear him but it looked like we didn't need to listen. With a wave of his hand, all bodies momentarily-still sparked into of legs set forth into motion and the full brunt of energy was unleashed.

I stumbled, Ino's hand still in mine pulling me up and along as she ran. The pinkette with the red ribbon in her hair, Sakura, was there on my other side, boxing me in. A small space of my own. I took a deep breath and allowed the sounds to down out into a dull hum, only picking up the bits and pieces of the voices around me.

They were trading quips above my head, playful banter, and snarky replies, all of which lacked heat. Sakura caught my eyes and winked, her forest green eyes shining with mirth. She nudged my shoulder playfully before jogging over and ramming into Ino. With a shriek, Ino let go of my hand and gave into the chase.

As they got farther and farther away, my nerves started twitching again, they weren't going to leave me with a bunch of strangers, were they? "Hey! Wait!" I yelled as they go farther and farther away.

I scrambled to catch up, overly conscious of people I bumped into. Apologies dripped from my lips, as I kept their heads in view. It was a lucky thing that they both had distinctive hair colors. My chest hurt from all the movement, but two hands reached out to mine the moment I stumbled.

"Careful," Sakura sang.

"Wouldn't want you to be left behind," Ino continued.

"Isn't it too late for that!"

"You caught up, didn't you? It wasn't anything you couldn't handle." I opened and closed my mouth a few times looking for a retort but I couldn't agree with it. I settled for a huff and urged my legs to go just a bit faster. The pair matched my paced with ease.

"Are you trying to leave us already?"

"After all our efforts?"

I grit my teeth in anger and increased the length of my stride, _don't talk back don't talk back, don't talk back._

My legs burned from the strain of it all. Was there a point to all this jeering? If that's what they were going to do the whole time I would rather be at home or the civilian school instead of the academy. Huh, wait where was the crowd? There were a lot fewer people ahead of me than there were before. It was weird, the only pop of color was a familiar head of sunshine yellow.

I glanced back to see the rest of the crowd, two individuals sticking out. Both Ino and Sakura were red-faced and smiling, eyes turning into mock glares as they met mine. Sakura waved sweat notably dripping down her brow, while Ino blew a raspberry, hair plastered to her face. I laughed and my legs gave out, the feeling finally catching up to me.

I giggled hysterically, as bodies fell around me. Familiar hands lifted me up, and we were running again. This time, away from an angry crowd. Heated glares washed away with well-intended barbs.

The rest of the trails were a blur, the events blending in with the other. All I knew is that by the end of the day my stomach hurt from all the laughter, my throat sore from all the talking and that my hands had the start of callous. I fell into bed with a sense of satisfaction and excitement.

The results would come in a week and I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Shin! Shin! Did you get it! Tell me you got it! Shin!"

A slip of paper hit my face, "Wait," he snapped, taking off his shoes. "Couldn't you just I don't know, actually walk and get the slip yourself?"

"Oka-san wanted to perform with Suzu again, you know I'm busy!"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, did you get in or what?"

I hurriedly opened the scroll at the reminder, "Yes!" I jumped up and down with excitement.

He rolled his eyes again, boredom showing in every action, "Shut up, it's really only a formality. Only the blind or dea-"

"I'm going to tell Sakura-chan and Ino-chan! Bye!" I shut the door on him before he could continue and hurried as fast as my getaed feet could take me, running through the market, sending the stall keepers and store clerks quick waves and greetings.

I got it in! I got it in! **I got it in!**

* * *

I regretted it immediately. Class 1-A, was chaotic. I flinched at the sound of glass breaking, could I go home? Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all, where was Shin's classroom again? The teacher called my name repeatedly, I guess it was too late now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

Automatically my back straightens and a smile appearing on my face at the sight of a crowd. No matter who, what, or where, an audience was an audience and first impressions were the most important. I made it to the podium, smiling pleasantly, eyes scanning the room for familiar faces, there in the second row were Ino and Sakura. I absent mindedly noted the other familiar faces, noting some of them as previous customers at the rest, and the six windows at the back of the class. "Hello, I'm Okita Akio, please take care of me," I said with a formal bow. The class clapped, cheers erupting from the second row.

I felt my cheeks heat up, and I sent them a bright smile as I passed. The teacher directed me towards an empty seat in the back row. On the way up I caught sight of Ino pushing a spiky hair boy out of the seat next to her, I hid a giggle in the sleeve of my yukata as Sakura picked the boy up and frantically apologized, turning to Ino and snapping. Ino was quick to return those jabs and the volume of fight grew.

There wouldn't be an uneventful day here would there? The teacher called them out, and I was quick to scramble-gracefully- one mustn't ever look sloppy up the rest of the stairs to my row.

Looking at my seatmate, I almost tumbled back down the stairs. It was Fang-kun, the boy who glared at me during the test. As if sensing her thoughts the boy turned to her, his amber narrowed in a glare seemingly casting a golden glow onto the red markings on his cheeks. _Eep!_ He got up from his seat and gestured to the inner seat. I pointed at myself then to the seat, he wanted me to sit there? He scowled but nodded.

"Okita-chan is there a problem," the teacher asked. I threw out a quick apology and brushed past my seatmate to the offered seat cheeks aflame. Oh, no everyone was staring. Fang-kun huffed as he sat, eyes turned to the lesson with vague interest. I bit down my apology, as the teacher started speaking. There would be time to apologize later, but right now it was time to focus.

I stared up at the board completely lost, what were we doing? The boy wrote something in his notebook. My panic levels rose, "uhm," his eyes turned to me. Scary, so scary. "Anno, uh- what topic is this."

A few seconds passed before he answered, "rules and regulation." He jolted another thing down into his book and turned back to the lesson. I rapted my fingers against the table before pulling out a blank notebook and a pencil and coping down the notes on the blackboard.

A shinobi must: 1.) Keep the village's best interest at heart, 2.) Protect the village at all costs, 3.) Always plan ahead, 4.) Put the mission first, 5.) Never let emotions interfere. My heart dropped as I copied down the lines, more rules? Okasan had already given me so many. I withheld a sigh, at least there was lunch to look forward to.

* * *

As soon as the lesson ended and the teacher left the room I was bouncing on my feet itching to see Ino and Sakura. Fang-kun sent me a weird look before getting out of his seat as well. He lumbered down the rows and tapped a similar boy on the back. I winced, as the boy tackled him. At least Suzuko wasn't big enough to slam me down to the ground yet.

Where were they? Wait, should I go to them? A quick glance at their row told me they weren't there. Where were they? I placed my writing materials back into my bag and grabbed the fruit I packed earlier. There was still no sign of them. I scanned the room finding them in the row across from mine, their hair color sticking out like sore thumbs. They reminded her of the adults in the restaurant cooing over Suzuko, a stone settled in her stomach at that reminder.

What exactly were they looking at? I hesitated for a bit before curiosity won out. I walked as closed to the crowd as I dared, staying around the edge, hands fiddling with my obi. I let out a silent scream as a hand pulled me into the crowd, "-nd this is Akio, Isn't she cute?"

I froze wide-eyed as three pairs of dark eyes accessed me. They all looked the same, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin. They shared the same exact expression, they were all so bored, but polite smiles rested on their faces. A king and his court, my mind supplied. Service mode switched on as the boy on the left flexed his fingers. I softly knocked the arm from around me and bowed shallowly in greeting, "It's nice to see you again Jun-kun." He and his family watched our performances a lot and at their table was always an engraved pot. They were important, for whatever reason.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, "And you as well Akito-chan." The crowd around tittered in excitement, I twitched nervously in place. "When did you decide to join the Acadamy?"

"A month or so ago, when I met Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. They've been trying to recruit me since, well, the day we met."

"Have they," he said, contempt seeping into his voice.

I repressed the urge to flinch and smiled brightly instead as his eyes demanded elaboration. _Did no one like them?_ "Every time I saw them, they're just," I side glanced them noting Ino's tenseness and the paleness of Sakura's skin, "a little headstrong." I clapped my hands together, "But I guess that's the push I needed," I clasped my hands behind my back and leaned in, "After all you were right. I ended up here by some twist of fate, " I cocked my head to the side, and let out a laugh as Jun settled back into his chair with a scowl on his lips.

"Is she the dancer Jun?" _Huh?_ I looked at the boy stuck in the middle of it all. Like the other two around him he was dressed in a navy blue top and white shorts, but unlike them, he was pleasantly smiling. With a minute nod, the boy turned to me, sunlight reflecting off his dark eyes. _Pretty,_ "I've heard so much about you from Jun and my niisan."

I ducked my head down, suddenly feeling shy, "Thank you, I hope they were all good things."

He smiled, dimples showing, and I couldn't help the squeal that slipped out. _Cute, cute, cute_. Oh no, I shoved my face into my hands. "Sorry about that stranger-kun. You just have a very cute smile."

I let out a quiet squeak as hands reached out and removed my hands from my face, "Thank you Okita-san, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. How do you like the academy so far?"

His eyes never left me, and I kept my eyes down afraid of the squeak I would make if I met his eyes again, "Uh Uchiha-san," I paused thinking upon what I just said and slammed my hands down onto Jun's portion of the table. "Your family name is Uchiha and you owe me mochi!"

Jun crossed his arms, "The family name is right, but Jun is just a nickname."

"You just said I had to figure out your family name!"

He rolled his eyes, "The family name was obvious, after all, who hasn't heard of the Uchihas?" I waved my hand and looked at him with a pointed look. He just rolled his eyes again, he didn't believe me. Anger flashed through my system, _calm, keep calm._

"Okita-san, are you not lying," Sasuke asked.

"Am I supposed to say I am?"

"Yes," Jun said, turned and revealed the back of his shirt where a red fan was stitched.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

His right eye twitched, scorn evident in his eyes, "It's our clan symbol."

"Okay, and," I said confused.

He sighed and used the back of his hand to swipe at the bridge of his nose. "You really are a lost cause," without waiting he turned to Sakura, "Haruno-san where was your mother's shop again?"

When she didn't answer immediately I turned around to see what was wrong, the pinkette was staring at the boys with a dazed expression.

"Haruno-san," he repeated firmly.

That seemed to bring her back to attention, "It's three streets down from the Yamaka flower shop, next to the silk merchants, with a red roof."

"Thank you," he turned back to me, "what flavor do you want?"

"I thought you said I was wrong?"

"Do you or do you not want mochi?"

"Strawberry," I said automatically. He nodded and turned to speak with the third boy at their table, I bristled at his dismissal, but turned to Ino and Sakura, stomach rumbling. "Can we go eat?"

Ino stared longingly at the trio of boys but nodded, taking the lead and sitting herself down on the edge of my table. "So how do you like the academy so far?"

"It's not what I expected but I like it."

"Did you expect to use chakra on your very first day?" Sakura asked teasingly.

Whatever I wanted to say was forgotten. "Hi," the three of us turned around to see an indigo haired girl at the edge of our table.

"What is it Ami," Ino said, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"Nothing that involves you," Ami snapped out, turning to me with a sugar-sweet smile, "Hi Okita-san, I'm Mitarashi Ami. How did you meet Jun-san?"

Offended on Ino's behalf, I kept my responses short and curt, "He visits my clan's restaurant a lot."

Her eyes lowered in faux confusion, "Is that all?"

"Yes," I repeated.

"Then why do you call him Jun- **kun.** "

"We've become familiar enough with each other to warrant it," I placed my hands in my lap, one over the other in hopes to hide the twitching of my fingers. Was there a point to this?

"You guys aren't betrothed or anything?"

 _What._ I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, "No." _Who asks that?_

She nodded satisfied, "Okay then, I just wanted to introduce myself," with a flick of her hair she walked away, a gaggle of others following her back to the other table. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to speak, Ami shouted over her and I couldn't make out Sakura's voice, "If you ever want a change you're free to join us!"

Sakura growled, mimicking the way I was feeling inside. Instead of exploding I raised my hand in the air acknowledging her statement and counting to ten in my head to reign in my temper. "Thank you, but I love who I'm with right now." With a tired smile, I looked up to the girls, "So, yeah. Not what I expected."

* * *

 **In Another World:**

His eyes never left me, and I kept my eyes down afraid of the squeak I would make if I met his eyes again, "Uh Uchiha-san," I paused thinking upon what I just said and slammed my hands down onto Jun's portion of the table. "Your family name is Uchiha and you owe me mochi!"

Jun crossed his arms, "The family name is right, but Jun is just a nickname."

"You just said I had to figure out your family name!"

He rolled his eyes, "The family name was obvious, after all, who hasn't heard of the Uchihas?" I waved my hand and looked at him with a pointed look. He just rolled his eyes again, he didn't believe me. Anger flashed through my system, _calm, keep calm._

"Okita-san, are you not lying," Sasuke asked.

"Am I supposed to say I am?"

"Yes," Jun said, turned and revealed the back of his shirt where a red fan was stitched.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

His right eye twitched, scorn evident in his eyes, "It's our clan symbol."

 **"Oh! So your family is famous for making fans!" The whole classroom froze, then crashed to the ground,** **_Error 404,_ "Did I say something wrong?"**

* * *

 **Completion date: 5/6/18**

 **Author's note: 5/6/18**

Wow, I did not expect to take such a long break. Sorry for being gone for so long, I just lost well motivation and inspiration for this story, then life took an odd turn. In April there was a loss in my family, and well with finals and cultural death rituals, it was hard to find the time.

I'm not sure where this is heading, or if there will ever be a set update schedule for this, but don't worry I'm not dropping it anytime soon.

The notebook I was using to plan the story and keep small details about the characters and plot has gone missing, so it'll take me awhile to replan everything. The files in the doc actually got deleted as well, I accidentally let them past the expiration date. *Included were updated versions of this story- that I will have to go back and edit sometime this month*

While writing this, a portion of the start was deleted and I have been unable to recover it so it may be a bit off

 **Thank you for reading!** I hope you enjoy the characters and pacing!

*If you're here from RoMO, well. The last chapter quite frankly was a mess- the updated chapters as well. In short SOMEONE(S) suggested for me to do a complete style change, and me being self-conscious I did it. It did not end well, again this will be fixed in time, as well as the odd POV switching.

The next chapter for that- is to come- inspiration is similarly lacking as well as energy.


End file.
